¿A quien miras en realidad?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: La duda sigue al aire, uno nunca sabe cuando podrá ser respondida ni mucho menos cual sera la respuesta.


**El amor a primera vista es algo que uno le pasa din siquiera preverlo, es algo normal que termina pasando y que todo vivimos, pero ni hasta la misma persona se da cuenta que se a enamorado ni mucho menos de cuando o como fue, siempre pensando que solo pasara cuando se presente algo que nos haga sentir mariposas pero la verdad es que nos sentimos atraídos hasta por aquello que no creemos posible.**

* * *

Lavi nunca tuvo dificultad en plantar una sonrisa en medio mundo, visto de un modo es aquella persona que al verte con la cabeza baja, aunque al final de día y por sus acciones terminarán tanto él como cualquier persona implicada tras las rejas, mínimo te llevas una anécdota que al tercer día te dará gracia recordar.

Si uno lo ve desde un ángulo aquel joven de cabellera llamativa y fugaz bien le puede parecer cualquier bufón de calle o aquel chico divertido que uno a cada rato o tanto se puede encontrar en cualquier paseo o salida, pero visto desde otro lado, Lavi hacia todas sus acciones para no solo alegrar el día de uno, sino también y, de alguna forma, liberar aquel estrés que le llena siempre su vida.

Y no era para menos, con el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros, las altas expectativas por lo que va a hacer y una educación que decir estricta es quedarse corto, uno llega a comprender (mas no a justificar) las acciones del pelirrojo.

Bueno, cualquiera menos una sola persona.

\- Ínsito Lavi, lo tuyo ya raya en la obsesión.

\- Ya te dije que no lo es.

\- Pues, no sé si apoyarte ahora Lavi.

\- ¿Es en serio?

La única persona a quien Lavi nunca logró poner, aunque sea una sonrisa forzada y quien se convirtió desde hace tiempo en su objetivo, cosa que, tanto Allen y Lenalee, las personas con quienes estaba hablando en estos momentos en una cafetería de la ciudad no entendían y siguen sin entender de dónde nace esta necedad.

\- Lavi, creo que lo mejor de momento es que te apartes un poco de este asunto – dijo Lenalee tratando de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Les digo e insisto que lo único que quiero es verlo sonreír.

\- Bueno, ver a sonreír a alguien para ti no es un reto tan complicado, pero, hablamos del mismo Ba-Kanda. Dudo que en su vida haya sonreído genuinamente – aseguraba Allen mientras devoraba una rebanada de pastel más grande de lo normal para una persona – A lo mucho y tal vez lo haya hecho de niño, aunque eso lo dudo igualmente – con lo dicho tanto Lavi como Lenalee se sintieron algo incómodos con la afirmación.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, aun de niño tenía un semblante serio – reflexionando un poco, Lenalee no pudo soltar un leve comentario, cavando entre sus recuerdos el sí en alguna ocasión había visto al mencionado esbozar, aunque sea una expresión diferente a la que se le conoce.

\- ¡Vez! Es obvio que Ba-Kanda no conoce lo que es sonreír.

\- Pues yo no lo creo – aun con lo dicho, Lavi seguía en su postura lo que genero un suspiro más que notorio en sus acompañantes – Insisto que tiene que haber algo que lo haga feliz, un pasatiempo, un gusto culposo, algo fuera de en sí.

Con lo dicho Lenalee volvió a reflexionar, en sí y al igual que el albino ya estaba algo cansada de ver los burdos intentos de Lavi de hacer que Kanda sonriera cosa que ni siquiera un mandato de dios podría lograr hacer.

\- Lenalee, tu eres como su hermana menor.

\- Donde te escuche Lavi, donde te escuche.

\- Cierto, perdona – por leves instantes el semblante de Lavi optó por un azul tan oscuro que dejaría en ridículo las profundidades del océano, hasta Allen se puso nervioso y no pudo evitar voltear de izquierda a derecha tratando de detectar algún peligro próximo – Aun así y con el permiso de Kumui, al final de cuentas eres lo más cercano a uno para Yuu.

\- Pues, no sabría decirte si al final me ve como una hermana, si a duras penas ve al Sr. Tiedoll como su padre ya estaría de suerte si un día de estos se acerca a mi pidiéndome algún aconsejo – estas últimas palabras, pese que si sería un evento raro de presenciar no fueron del total agrado a cierto albino que no pudo más que apretar los dientes con todo y tener dentro, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Lavi que hizo como pudo para no reír.

\- De todas formas y dado que has estado un poco más de tiempo cerca de Yuu – esta afirmación fue dicha con una clara malicia – Más de lo que yo he estado y eso que hablamos desde que éramos niños – con cada comentario más claras se veían las expresiones de disgusto por parte de Allen – Y recordando el tiempo en el que no estaba yo tú y Yuu…

\- Lavi, ve al punto.

\- Bien, lo que quiero decir es que, tú más que nadie debes saber algo sobre sus gustos – esto último fue dicho con una doble intención claramente marcado.

\- Siendo sincera, si se algunas cosas – con lo dicho cabía espera la expresión de asombro por parte de Allen y de Lavi quien este último pelo oídos – Pero lo que se no pasa más allá de algún que otro gusto o preferencia.

\- Lo que sea me ayuda para mi causa, así que por favor Lenalee – esas palabras obviamente no convencieron del todo a la nombrada quien veía como este solo unía las palmas de sus manos y se inclinaba.

Por unos momentos Lenalee se lo pensó seriamente, no era normal esos niveles de necedad que estaba manifestaba Lavi en esos momentos. Claro que no era la primera vez ni sería la última en que se vería ese lado tan obstinado que tanto lo caracteriza, solo basta con recordar experiencias pasadas.

Pero, esto era algo diferente y eso era más que evidente, ya eran años en que Lavi quien por voluntad propia se auto proclamó como el mejor amigo de Kanda se había empeñado con lograr, aunque sea que este mismo aprendiera que puede mover las comisuras de sus labias no solo hacia abajo.

Rara era la ocasión en que Kanda realmente se reía, pero eso solo pasaba por era ironía del asunto y por qué, en las mayorías de las situaciones en la que esto había pasado, siempre estaba involucrado algún asunto dígase penoso (por no decir contraproducente para la salud del prójimo) ya sea o hacia Lavi o hacia Allen.

\- Emm…. Lenalee ¿Por qué me estás viendo así? – o para mala fortuna del segundo, estar siempre metido en algún tipo de plan raro por parte de Lavi.

\- Por nada en especial – soltando un leve suspiro vuelve a posar su mirada en Lavi – Bueno, siendo sincera, creo que se algo más allá de sus pasatiempos – las miradas de asombro no se hicieron esperar tanto por Lavi como por Allen.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir nada Lenalee hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

\- Antes que nada, Lavi, respóndeme una pregunta – el nombrado por breves instantes puso su rostro lo más serio que pudo – ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en hacer sonreír a Kanda? – sin saber que decir, Lavi guardo por unos segundos silencio.

Lo normal seria y en base a su personalidad que solo para darse el gusto o demostrar que no hay nada que lo pueda detener, que no existe un desafío imposible o abismal, pero, ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, ni él lo sabía el por qué, solo quería hacerlo y ya. Lleva tratando de hacer que el pelo de azabache muestre, aunque sea una pizca de alegría desde que eran niños.

¡No, Miente!

No desde cuando eran niños, sino desde cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

\- No sabría decirte con exactitud el por qué – si de por si la situación ya era rara, el ver a Lavi tan serio y ahora con su respuesta carente de gracia y cinismo – Solo… quiero que sonría y ya.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia, ni Allen ni Lenalee sabían qué responder o qué decir, en cambio Lavi seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aun se preguntaba el por qué quería que Kanda sonriera.

En algo tenía que concordar con el pensar de sus dos compañeros, no era normal lo que hacía, cualquiera que intentara, aunque sea hacerlo reír se hubiera rendido de saber que para conseguirlo tendrán que poner su integridad física (y posiblemente mental) en juego y el riesgo no lo vale, pero para Lavi ese pensamiento desde hace mucho tiempo nunca estuvo presente más que en bocas de terceros. Aunque claro, no lo iba a aceptar, así como así, si aceptaba el simple hecho que lo suyo raya en la obsesión dejaría de tener sentido lo que hace.

\- _¿Sentido?_ – esa palabra lo confundió ¿Desde cuándo algo tiene que tener sentido solo para hacerlo?

\- ¿Lavi? – más bien ¿Desde cuándo le imparte que sus acciones tengan algún sentido o significado?

\- Tierra a Lavi – el solo hace lo que quiera y ya, ya sea que tenga sentido o no, si quiere hacer una travesura simplemente lo hace y ya.

Pero esto era claramente distinto, sin importar por donde se mirará.

\- Lavi - llama un poco fuerte Lenalee, sacando al nombrado de sus pensamientos - Voy a serte sincera, creo que hay algo más que en lo que dijiste - haciendo una leve pausa se acomoda mejor y va acomodando sus cosas - Pero ni yo sé que pueda ser, de momento solo diré esto.

* * *

En estos momentos Lavi se encontraba en mitad del parque, aún estaba reflexionando las palabras de Lenalee en más de un sentido.

Después de su pequeña reunión con ambos y que estos le dejaran más confundido de lo que ya estaba, partió hacia el centro del parque más cercano y sin más se sentó en uno de los bancos disponibles de lugar.

Aún estaba meditando sobre sus acciones, era más que difícil de definir, eran incomprensibles hasta para la misma persona que las efectúa.

\- Al final…. ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? – su pregunta voló por los aires hasta llegar al cielo azul donde posaba su mirada.

Solo veía pasar las nubes, pese que el cielo estaba despejado algunas adornaban aquel páramo azulado.

Con la mirada levantada cerró el único ojo al descubierto, rememorando las últimas palabras que le dijo Lenalee antes de retirarse.

\- _Escucha Lavi, esto es algo que nadie más sabe más que el Sr. Tiedoll_ – así fue como inició – _Antes que el Sr. Tiedoll adoptará a Kanda había alguien que siempre estaba a su lado, sin importar que._

\- _¿Alguien a su lado?_

\- _¿Y cómo era esa persona?_

\- _No lo sé, solo sé que era alguien importante._

Eso último, "alguien importante", le generó una molestia que jamás había experimentado.

\- ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido? – abriendo los ojos endereza la mirada, se sorprendió al ver como el cielo, antes azul ahora brillaba en un tono anaranjada – ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde? – por inercia se levanta y mira a su alrededor solo para confirmar que era casi el único que divagaba por aquel parque.

Se quedó parado sin hacer o decir nada, contemplaba el horizonte por donde el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

De pronto una leve brisa empezó a soplar, era cálida, pero a la vez fría. El sentir aquella sensación le dio gracia, como era posible que dos temperaturas distintas se pudieran sentir al mismo tiempo, creando así unas sensación reconfortante y fresca.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, fue en un ambiente similar cuando nos conocimos los tres – con nostalgia empezó a recordar cómo tanto él como Lenalee y Kanda se habían conocido.

Como dijo, fue en una situación similar, de niños los tres se conocieron en un parque pequeño, en un área de juegos designada para niños.

Él estaba pasando el rato junto con los otros niños del lugar, no había mucho que decir al respecto, solo eran niños haciendo lo que normalmente hacen. Jugar dentro de aquellos juegos, columpiarse, bajar por las resbaladillas, elevarse en el sube y baja, trepar en aquella estructura conformada por meros tubos. Lo tipo, a decir verdad.

Hasta había una caja de arena de un tamaño considerable para que máximo pudieran estar 10 niños.

Lo curioso del asunto fue que en dicha caja solo estaban dos niños "jugando" si es que se le puede decir así. Esos niños eran una Lenalee y un Kanda de pequeños.

En sí era bastante raro la escena, Lenalee intentaba por todos los medios hacer que Kanda le siguiera el juego, pero este más que no quería, no salía de lo que parecía ser su mundo. Solo daba indicio de estar consciente cuando daba respuestas secas y cortantes a la niña quien de a poco se le veía lo siguiente de fastidiada.

Lavi en un columpio meciéndose en un principio se había quedado plasmado viendo aquella escena, en un inicio le había llamado la atención aquella niña, aun de niño ya era consciente de unas cosas que no le correspondían a su edad. Pero al final quien terminó llamando más su atención fue aquel niño que con su expresión fría miraba hacia el suelo.

Decir que aquella expresión ni le había importado sería una de las mentiras más grandes que ha dicho como a su vez que no le había molestado su actitud tan cerrada.

Ante ello ya había pensado en algo y que era lo típico en su persona, dado que en un inicio le había atraído más la niña lo primero que haría sería acercarse e invitar a ambos a que jugaran con él, dado que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y eran los únicos que seguían en aquel lugar aprovecharía la situación para poder acercarse en un inicio a Lenalee, y de ahí trataría de hacer que el otro niño saliera de su caparazón sombría y lúgubre.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada, Lenalee se había levantado de golpe, no supo asimilar a tiempo lo que había paso porque, así como Lenalee se había parado de rápido fue así de rápido que se retiró.

Al ver esto Lavi se había quedado quieto por leves segundos, viendo el cómo la imagen de Lenalee se perdía por las calles.

No sabía que había pasado en ese momento, la vio irse tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de analizar lo que había pasado, solo pudo ver una expresión de molestia y ya.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos y al ver que ya en aquel lugar solo quedaban dos personas Lavi había pensado que lo mejor sería retirarse y volver a su hogar, total, es difícil que dos niños que se no se conocen de nada puedan jugar a algo en el poco lapso de tiempo que tenía y más cuando uno no estaba dispuesto.

Antes de encaminarse hacia su casa dio un último visto en Kanda esperando alguna expresión, cualquier niño en su situación reaccionaria de una manera u otra, mostrando tal vez algo de nerviosismo o un intento de indiferencia. Pero nada de ello había en su rostro, solo estaba aquella mirada sombría que momentos antes de estar viendo hacia donde Lenalee se había ido paso ahora a mirarlo a él.

Al conectar sus miradas lo hizo estremecer, no esperaba que lo mirara directamente y que sin pestañear entre cerrará sus cejas expresando disgusto.

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirando directamente uno al otro, aunque, había algo extraño. Lavi le miraba y obviamente Kanda le regresaba la mirada, pero, en sus ojos no se veía reflejado nada, no se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

\- ¡Espera! – abriendo como platos sus ojos siguió recordando aquel momento, su respiración se acelera y su temperatura corporal descendido un poco – En aquella ocasión… ¿No puede ser?

Desde aquel momento empezó lo que Lavi define como una amistad con tropiezos mientras que para Kanda fue más que nada un "desafortunado encuentro".

Fue ese momento cuando lo marco todo.

\- A pesar de todos estos años – Lavi miraba ahora el cielo nocturno, que poco a poco se tornaba de aquel azul que tanto recuerda y tiene presente – Ahora todo tiene sentido – buscando aquella banca en la que estuvo sentado momentos atrás intenta retomar aquel lugar que estaba ocupando.

No pudo avanzar mas allá de dar una media vuelta, ya que al hacerlo se encontró con la persona con quien menos esperaba ver.

\- ¿Yuu? – el nombrado, aparte de hacer un gesto de desagrado ensancha mas la sien de su rostro

\- ¡Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames así Conejo idiota!

\- Tan feliz como siempre – como era costumbre Lavi se divertía con las reacciones de su compañero, pero, esto ya lo hacia por costumbre – No esperaba verte fuera de tu casa Yuu ¿Que estas haciendo afuera en la no... che? – ni bien pudo formular su pregunta cuando el pelo de azabache paso de él.

En una situación cualquiera Lavi lo seguiría por unos momentos para luego irse o tratar de llevarlo en algún lugar para tratar de divertirse aun a costa de su resistencia, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

Claro esta que lo siguió, pero no con la intención de fastidiarlo un poco aun que no se viera reflejado en sus acciones, mas bien queria confirmar algo.

\- ¡Maldito Conejo!

\- ¡Espera Yuu!

\- Lárgate, no pedi tu compañía.

\- ¡Espera! Solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Como cabria espera, Kanda no solo hacia lo posible por alejarse mientras mantenía un rito que no sea el trotar, sino que también y a pesar de los llamados de Lavi evitaba mirarlo cosa que no paso desapercibido por este mismo.

\- _Como pense_ – a sabiendas que al paso que iban no iba a llegar a ningún lado Lavi se atrevió a hacer algo que ni siquiera Kanda esperaba que pasara.

Lo normal es que el pelirrojo, acelerando un poco el paso terminara estando a la par que y como cual estorbo que es terminara pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello, sujetándolo en el proceso para luego llevarlo a quien sabe donde en contra de su voluntad y, por extraño que sonara, sin la posibilidad de poder atacarlo. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

\- Te digo que esperes – con paso veloz Lavi logra ponerse delante de él y lo detiene en seco, cabe decir que esta acción sorprendió en gran medida a Kanda quien no tuvo mas opción que pararse – Al fin que me haces caso – con lo dicho Kanda no pudo evitar hacer otro chasquido con su lengua y de mala gana hablar.

\- Si me vas a preguntar de por que estoy afuera a estas horas, te dire que solo estaba dando un paseo.

\- La verdad no era eso lo que te quería preguntar pero gracias por el dato – aquella respuesta desconcertó un poco a Kanda quien ya sabia que con Lavi uno no puede esperar que algo paso dentro de sus expectativas - Lo que te quería preguntar es otra cosa.

\- Pues habla.

Antes que decir algo, Lavi por un momento se endereza y toma una postura seria, esto volvió a sorprender mas a un de lo que cabe a Kanda quien por el semblante que estaba tomando el pelirrojo no sabia que esperar.

\- Dime Yuu ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? – el silencio volvió hacer acto de presencia, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la ciudad nocturna al rededor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué si te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos? – Kanda esperaba algo, cualquier cosa, tal vez una pregunta seria o una relacionada con otra cosa, pero nunca con algo tan banal.

\- Maldito conejo – por alguna razón la pregunta realizada por Lavi le había molestado - Me detuviste solo para preguntame algo tan tonto y...

\- No es tonto Yuu – interrumpe de golpe, esta era la primera vez que Lavi confrontaba de estaba forma a Kanda, ni siquiera en el tiempo que llevan conociéndose este le había hecho frente – Es una pregunta seria Yuu, así que por favor responde como tal.

Desde que habían iniciado con esta extraña platica, LAvi en todo momento y con su único ojo se había quedado viendo directamente a los ojos de Kanda quien si sentía su mirada pero no hacia nada para desviarla.

\- ¿Que si lo recuerdo? Si por mi fuera y si pudiera evitaría el haberte mirado en aquella tarde – aquella respuesta sorprendió por breves instantes a Lavi quien no pudo abrir como plato su ojo, pero como en segundo tuvo esa reacción, segundos tardo en cerrar su ojo y formando una sonrisa se hizo aun lado.

\- Ya veo – ahora era el quien pasaba de Kanda – Bueno, ya que me respondiste mi pregunta dejo que prosigas con tu paseo – llevando sus manos a la nuca comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Kanda – Te veo en otro momento Yuu – fue su despedida antes de alejarse del nombrado quien solo se le quedo mirando extrañado antes de proseguir en su andar.

Cuando ambos estaba lo suficientemente lejos del uno y del otro Lavi solo inclino su costado simulando ver hacia atrás.

\- Al final sera cierto – mirando hacia el cielo solo esbozo una sonrisa – Tengo una obsesión contigo Yuu – fue lo único que pudo decir antes mirar al frente y volverse a sumergir en sus pensamientos – _Sigo sin verme en tu mirada._

* * *

 **EdCa: Bueno pues, llevo un buen rato sin escribir y la verdad no esperaba volver con un Lavyuu para un reto.**

 **Siendo la primera historia de este estilo no quería hacer algo tan meloso aun a pesar de lo que me había tocado, pero a decir verdad quería hacer algo diferente de lo que uno normalmente ve o lee con esta clase de historias y, vamos pues. Los Yaois aparte de no ser mi fuerte están llenos del estereotipo de Uke y del Seme y dado a los personajes que estoy manejando no quería que fueran hacia ese rumbo.**

 **Al final solo sabra dios si cumpli o no con el reto, ya si no lo hizo pues ni modo, al final resultara que no es mi fuerte ni por asomo. En fin, no tengo nada mas que decir mas que... [tomando aire]**

 **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO VIVOOOOOOOO CON UNA CHINGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ya verán como vuelvo hacer historias de AlLena, pero hasta entonces me retiro.**

 **Este fic fue hecho para el reto del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas para el reto de San Valentín: Y asi es como te amo.**

 **Hasta entonces y sin mas que decir: AAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


End file.
